


Engagement Rings

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Romance, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: A quick eremin blurb I wrote to go along with the engagement rings I designed here:http://hillvalleycatgallery.tumblr.com/post/154325816336/nobody-asked-but-in-case-you-ever-wanted-closeEnjoy if you can!!! Takes place post war, written after chapter 88's release :(Can't edit it anymore right now so forgive me if there's a typo anywhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written a fic about their actual proposal/engagement yet but my headcanon is that Eren didn't have the rings until much later, hence them referring to each other as already betrothed.  
> Other than that, this blurb stands on its own lol

Eren looked into his cloth lined black box again, trying to meticulously adjust its contents to perfection. He tilted it back and forth to test the way the items caught the light again and realizing there was nothing more he could do than just present them, along with the fact that the sunset only lasts for so long, he finally closed the box with a low exhale. With a deep breath and a smile, he stepped into the sand and made his way towards the familiar shore.

At the sight of Armin sitting there at rest on the sand, a coat of sweat suddenly appeared on his forehead and his hands began to shake. He slapped his left hand over the wrist of the right one carrying the little box, trying to steady it before he shook the contents out of place, but couldn't stop the jitters from seeping through. As only Armin could soothe him when he was like this, Eren conjured a vision of him in his mind to comfort himself as he walked.

_'Eren, why on earth are you so nervous?'_

_'I dunno... Guess... cuz I put so much work into these that they're nothing short of my absolute best. So what if you don't like them? It’d be like rejecting the very best of me, so maybe… I’m not good enough for you.'_ He lamented sadly.

The imaginary Armin gave him a reassuring smile. _'Eren, why would I reject them? They're so beautiful!'_

_'They're not very traditional though. And there's no diamond anywhere.'_

_'No, they're even better than that!'_

_'Mmnh--...'_

_'Eren, I'm already engaged to you, you know, it's not like I'm going to reject you. It won't be the end of the world if I don't like them. It's just the ring.'_

_'I know, but--'_

_'And even if I don't like them, you can trust that I'll definitely appreciate how much thought you put into them. Why did you do all that work?'_

_'Because I love you...'_ Eren looked down and realized the shaking had stopped and smiled to himself.

_'And I love you too. So you've nothing worry about. Now hurry up and show me, or you'll lose the sunlight you wanted.'_

_'Right.'_

The imaginary Armin disappeared, and Eren set his focus on the real one sitting in the plush sand just up ahead of him, practically glowing in the sunlight like an ethereal dream. No longer so nervous, he opened his mouth to call softly to his fiancé. "Hey, dreamer!"

Armin turned around immediately, happy to see him. "Hey, cadet!"

Eren took his usual seat next to him and met him with a kiss. "I've got something for you."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm." Eren held up the black box, watching with amusement as Armin instantly put together what the contents inside must be.

Armin grinned. "Eren, is this--"

"Mhmm!"

A blush emerged over Armin's delighted cheeks at the sweet gesture. "Oh, Eren, you didn't have to go through any trouble for that, I'm already yours."

"Well, I wanted to. And I wanna make sure everyone _else_ knows you are." He joked.

Armin chuckled gently. "Trust me, _everyone_ knows."

Eren chuckled softly in return. "Regardless. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"And if you don't like them, that's okay too, but... I really hope you do."

"They're from you, of course I'll like them." He assured him.

"...Okay." Eren held up the black box and exchanged a nod with Armin to confirm he was ready for the reveal, and seeing as Armin's eyes were now glued to the box, he finally brought his hand over the lid to open it.

The contents inside made Armin's eyes glow like a cluster of fantastic stars in broad daylight. It was a glittering set of rings, that sparkled all over, more than anything he could've imagined. The gorgeous center stone pearls immediately captured his eye, hypnotizing him with the way they shimmered with iridescent color, accompanied by the bright multicolored opals beside them. He gasped and brought a hand over his mouth in excitement. "Eren!"

Eren smiled and tilted the box to let the rings sparkle thoroughly in the sunlight the way he planned, and held them up closer to Armin. "I made them myself. I know they're not very traditional, but, you know, neither are we..."

"Oh my god, they're gorgeous! You really made these?"

"Mhmm. I've been planning them for a while now, before I even asked you to marry me. And Hanji was happy to assist me in making them. I'm sorry they took so long."

"Oh god, don't be! Are these _crystal_ rings?! Eren, you--"

"Ah, let me explain everything." He pointed his finger to each piece to follow along. "The ring itself is made from my Titan crystal. It sparkles like crazy, doesn't it? They're a real part of me this way... Now, aside from just being too broke to afford diamonds, I know pearls are really your favorite, so I rather thought you'd prefer to have a pearl for the stone anyway."

Armin nodded yes, watching through his glossy wet eyes.

"The other thing is, you told me that pearls are formed in oysters, right? Made over a period of years. So they're these beautiful gems and they have all those layers underneath that form them. And that's how I see _you_ , Armin. You're completely amazing to me, every layer of you to your core that forms you. The most wonderful person in the world and I treasure you above all else." Eren looked up to find Armin's face turning blood red with flattery, bringing a wide grin to his own. He continued his presentation. "They're the prettiest ones I could find. You'll always have a piece of the sea with you now. The ocean is _ours_." He grinned, clutching the air in his hand into a proud eager fist for his deeply beloved best friend.

Armin closed his eyes to squeeze out the tears pooling in his eye lids before opening them again.

"And, the side stones are precious opals cuz I know you think they're gorgeous."

Armin's eyes widened and he gave another slow nod.

"But the reason I chose them was because you told me how they were formed... In between fossils..." He stopped briefly just to look at Armin, whom he knew was already putting the pieces of his symbolism together, frozen with an obvious ache in his heart. "...And I want you to know that... even when I'm gone, my heart is still yours and it stays here with you. My life, my dreams, my love, all of that is still here _with you_. So... I want you to live your life. Take care of yourself and enjoy the rest of your journey after I'm gone. I know that's not what I promised you when we were kids, but even without me, please, live and relish in the beauty of the world around you that we fought for. That is my will for you. I want these rings to help you remember that."

Tears were now pouring relentlessly from Armin's eyes. He shut them tight as he tilted his head down, glad he kept his hand over his mouth to suppress his sobs.

Eren watched as Armin's heavy tears hit the sand, and reached out to wipe his eyes. "It's gonna be okay..." He flashed him his best smile to lift him up again as his eyes reopened, and continued on to the conclusion of his presentation. "I made sure to find the most colorful and dazzling ones possible. You deserve nothing less. And the stones are all set in gold in the crystal band." Eren sniffled, getting emotional himself, and rested his hand on Armin's puffy red cheek.

Armin finally freed his mouth and wiped his eyes, smiling for his future husband, appreciating the full scale of his gesture. "...Eren, have I ever told you that you're perfect, to me?"

"You have, actually, but I still think you're just saying that."

"Well, you are."

Suddenly, Eren found himself lying in the sand in Armin's embrace, a pair of warm wet lips kissing his mouth deeply. He smiled into them and returned the kiss when he finally realized what was happening, and blushed at the feeling of Armin's hips grinding against his waist. He laughed and halted his eager betrothed, trying to sit up. "May I?"

"Hm?... Oh! Yes, sorry, God, yes, please!" Armin rose up and resumed his seat in the sand as he laughed at himself.

Eren followed suit and held the open box of matching rings to him. "Which one do you want?"

Armin shot a smile at Eren before gazing back down to the box to contemplate his decision. Both looked so beautiful, hand crafted, and shaped with so much love, he almost couldn't even think to choose. After a short moment he pointed to the one on his left, tapping his finger on the cloth with excitement.

Eren's own smile widened. "I was hoping you would pick that one." He pulled it out of the box, as it sparkled even more beautifully with the sunlight shining completely through the crystal.

Armin admired it so much, eagerly awaiting its arrival around his finger. "And why is that?"

"It's got the sparkliest opals." He noted, tilting the ring back and forth slightly. "Ready?"

Armin's wide eyes closed briefly as he took a deep breath to relax himself from crying. He held out his waiting left hand, and opened his eyes again, nodding with a whisper, "Yeah."

Eren made sure the ring was turned in the direction he wanted and held the outstretched hand before him. He slipped the ring over Armin's finger with care, finding the pearl suit him to a tee, just as he anticipated. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the beautiful sight.

Armin smiled at the gorgeous ring on his finger, losing the battle with tears again, and took Eren's hand in his. "May _I_?"

Eren blushed as the idea of this old lovers' concept really hit him again with an excited happiness sweeping over himself. "Absolutely." He held the box up to allow Armin to remove the ring, and floated his trembling hand in between them.

Armin studied the ring for a moment, trying to decide which direction would be the best on Eren's hand, and once he made the call, he slid it over his tan finger.

Eren took Armin's newly ringed left hand back in his and brought it to his lips in celebration.

Armin joyously returned his arms gently around Eren and pressed his lips to his for a long deep stream of loving kisses...

After a while, the two simply sat together on the shore, watching the sunset over the ever changing waves. Armin settled comfortably in Eren's arms, resting his back against him, like their bodies were a set, sculpted for one another by God himself. He raised his hand up to the light to look at his ring again, still enthralled by its beauty.

Eren's kind hand took Armin's and pulled it in to kiss it once more, still enthralled by it himself... He held Armin closer, leaving more sweet kisses in his hair.

Armin stroked his ring mindlessly and finally broke the silence. "When you're gone, I'm going to keep wearing this, you know."

"I know. Thank you..."

"...It'll be nice to have this keepsake. On those nights where I know it'll be really difficult, I'm glad I'll be able to look at this and remember everything you said. And what you wanted for me."

"That was my hope..."

"...You realize it's going to be difficult for me to just find happiness without you, right? I know it's your will and I'll do my best to keep it but... It's still going to hurt like hell with you gone..."

"I'm sorry... I'm not asking you to just smile like it doesn't hurt, I would never ask that of you... What I mean is just... please don't stop living just because I'm dead. Don't end your own life just because I'm gone. I've fought for your life so many times and I just... hope it's clear by now that I want Armin Arlert to live." He chuckled softly.

"It's clear. I just hope I don't disappoint you..."

"You could never disappoint me. No matter what you do, I'll be so proud of you from wherever I am when I die. Cuz I know you'll do the best you can."

Armin turned and buried his face in Eren's chest as he felt the crying begin to swell up again in his throat. "...I love you."

"I love you too." Eren hugged him tighter. "That's never ever going to stop, even when I'm gone."

"Yes, I know. I know..."

The sun finally went down, and the evening sky blanketed the beach in a blue shadow, signaling that the pair should retire to bed...


End file.
